


Bronze Kiss

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Post-Tabula Rasa. Short fic about what happened after we saw them kissing at the end of the episode. PG





	Bronze Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bronze Kiss
> 
> By Neemps
> 
> Category: Buffy/Spike
> 
> Feedback: I love feedback! Please Thanks!
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not making any money from this. Does anything else matter?
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place at the end of Tabula Rasa.
> 
> Synopsis: Short fic about what happened after we saw them kissing at the end of the episode.

_Goodbye To You_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew…_

 

As the song played on, Buffy and Spike stood together under the staircase at the packed Bronze, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them cared about the music or that they were within plain view of the crowd of Bronzers. Their minds had almost completely shutdown, except for experiencing each other’s kisses.

 

 _My god, this feels good_ , thought Buffy. _I must have been nuts to almost let him get away tonight. Thank god I was able to stop him. Now I just don’t want him to stop kissing me._

 

 _I can’t believe we’re doing this_ , thought Spike. But I’m not going to stop kissing her until she stops kissing me! I could keep doing this forever. Think I will…

 

The minutes passed by, and the band eventually stopped playing. Last call for alcohol was long past. People were filing out. The lights had been turned up. The employees were starting to sweep the floor, pick-up cups and plates, and wipe-down the tables and counters. Buffy and Spike were still kissing.

 

As one couple passed them on their way out, the fellow teased, “Get a room you two! Jesus!” The girl giggled as they passed by.

 

At the realization that the comment was directed at them, Buffy finally broke the kiss, but kept her arms around Spike’s neck.

 

“I guess we better go.” She said reluctantly. Spike sighed and nodded agreement. Buffy brought her arms down and Spike captured one of her hands in his. They walked out together, holding hands, as the last customers of the evening.

 

The cool and brisk evening air outside brought them slightly out of their lustful trance, but they were still holding hands as they walked up to Spike’s motorcycle.

 

“Give you a lift home?” Spike offered. Buffy smiled and nodded. He handed her the helmet, then climbed onto the bike and started it up. Buffy finished fastening the chinstrap of the helmet, and climbed onto the bike, placing her arms snuggly and affectionately around his waist. With a smile, Spike turned the bike out onto the street, and off they went.

 

Spike drove directly toward her house, even though he would much rather have taken her back to his place and make love to her all night long. He knew it wasn’t the right time for that. He still couldn’t believe that she kissed him again, and that she’d let him keep kissing her, especially for so long, and in public! He didn’t know where this was leading or why, but he wasn’t about to push things and blow it. He was just glad that their relationship had taken this turn.

 

Buffy was enjoying the feeling of being with Spike. The soft leather of his coat felt good as she held on to him. She enjoyed the excitement of riding through the streets on his motorcycle. But the best feeling was remembering his kisses back at the Bronze. How soft his lips were, how sweet his tongue tasted, how gently yet firmly he was holding her. It was perfect. Just how she wanted to be held and kissed. She wished they could have stayed there. Now they were almost to her house, and the evening would be over.

 

Spike turned onto Revello Drive, and then slowly pulled up the driveway to Buffy’s house. He stopped the bike and turned off the engine. He sat there for a moment, waiting. Buffy lingered for a moment before taking her arms away from his body. Then she slowly climbed off the bike and removed the helmet. They both looked at each other, wanting to say so much but both afraid of saying the wrong thing and spoiling the moment. She smiled and handed him the helmet.

 

“Thanks.” She said sincerely.

 

“Any time.” Spike responded quietly.

 

They continued to look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Buffy marveled at how blue his eyes were and how handsome he was. Spike thought Buffy was the most fantastic, beautiful woman he had ever known. He was so in love with her that it was taking a lot of restraint for him not to grab her and ravish her right there and then.

 

Buffy decided to be the one to end moment after all. Without another word, she simply turned away and walked into her house, closing the door behind her. Spike kept looking at the door, hoping maybe she’d come back out and kiss him goodnight. She didn’t.

 

He started up the bike again. _Tomorrow I’m gonna have to ask her what this was all about and where we’re going with it_ , he thought. He turned the bike around, rode down the driveway and out onto the street.

 

The End


End file.
